Insecure Talent
by ReneeSilverWind
Summary: Damon is the main vocalist and guitarist in his small rock and roll band. He knows Elena Gilbert and her brother from a tragedy that took away both of their parents. Damon is known as a playboy but has a desperate need for Elena Gilbert. Elena is a singer with insecurities and keeps her talent unknown. How will she cope when she joins on tour with Damon's band? (AU/AH)
1. Tough Cookie

Title- Insecure talent

Main ship – Delena

Side ships- Klaroline, Beremy & Stabekah

Main characters – Elena, Damon, Klaus, Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, Alaric, Elijah & Rebekah

Summary- Damon is the main vocalist and guitarist in his small rock and roll band; Poisoned Minds. Accompanied by - Stefan his younger brother and also lead guitarist, Klaus his long-time best friend and bassist and also Klaus's older brother Elijah, the band's drummer. Elena Gilbert is also a singer but plays solo and has no securities about herself, both in talent and physical appearances. Her two best friends; Caroline and Bonnie try their best to try and get Elena to open up with her talents and go for the gold but Elena just can't bring herself to let her insecurities not get the better of her. Caroline and Bonnie both have musical singing talents in return they try to boost Elena's confidence by opening there selves up for her but it never works.

**~~DE~~**

"What about her?"

"Nope."

"Her?"

"No way."

Damon Salvatore and Klaus Mikaelson were both lounging back against a brick a wall with a straight-cut cigarette in each hand and two very smug smiles. Damon was well known for sleeping around and the tabloids always associated him as 'Virginia's local playboy.'

Klaus was casually pointing out a various women through a bunch of groupies who were all desperately scrambling to get towards the band who had just played a very successful gig. Damon kept shaking his head as Klaus was pointing out more women, Damon was in a more brunette mood tonight and all he could see was herds and herds of bleached blondes.

Klaus shrugged "well what about Jeremy Gilbert's sister? She's sat over there on the stereo boom box." True to his word, Elena was sat on the stereo furiously writing into a small blue notepad her brown hair was gently flowing over her broad shoulders and settling on her blood-red top.

The band knew Jeremy Gilbert and his sister through parental connections, Damon and Stefan had practically grew up with Elena and Jeremy, always having to go to founders events together and also their parents were friends. Jeremy having only a one year age difference with Stefan would often run off and play with him leading Elena left with the grumpy teenage Damon.

Both the Salvatore and Gilbert siblings had lost their parents to a crash over Wickery bridge, Giuseppe Salvatore the brothers' father wasn't in the car and was refusing to give Elizabeth his wife a lift back, which to this day nor Stefan or Damon can understand why, so she car pooled with the Gilbert's.

Giuseppe had died about five years ago and had never liked Damon but always favoured Stefan, when he passed the brothers directed their feelings into music, not to mention Klaus Mikaelson Damon's best friend since they were ten helped the brothers into a music career with his own brother Elijah and they all formed the very successful band they now are; Poisoned Minds.

The Gilberts had lived with their aunt and when Damon was about 17 he stopped hanging around the little girl known as Elena and took more of an interest into the bigger more busty girls his age. Damon stayed friends with Klaus but often 'played' with him without Elena so that they could do 'guy stuff' that Elena couldn't because she was girl.

Since the passing of Giuseppe, Stefan had begun to talk to Jeremy and try to rekindle their once friendship bringing the Salvatore's and Gilbert's back together.

"Actually scratch that, the Gilbert girl is probably going to be a tough nut to crack just go for an easy one tonight" Klaus said suddenly having changed his mind.

"I don't know Klaus, I always like a challenge" Damon trails off as he tilts his head and watches Elena still scribbling into her little book, often wondering to himself what she is always writing about.

Klaus shakes his head "do whatever you want bro, although you'll probably be hearing from Stefan about it" Klaus says as he claps Damon on the back and walks behind the stage.

Damon adjusts his leather jacket and pushes through the blonde flurry so he can get to Elena, although that doesn't stop the desperate girls from trailing after him. Damon leans down and pushes Elena's book down slightly which makes her jump, she looks up to be met by cerulean blue eyes "Damon, what do you want?"

Damon pouts, his soft rosy lips jutting out "I want to show you something back stage" he extends his slender hand out to Elena which she reluctantly takes.

"Okay, but whatever you're going to show me can't take long because Jer and I need to get back" Elena replies as she stands up and follows him out to the back of the stage.

Once they get to the back stage Damon leads Elena to his dressing room in which she wonders why they are here "Damon, I thought you said we were going to the back, not your dressing room."

Damon rolls his eyes "just sit down and listen." Damon pulls his acoustic guitar out from behind his outfit rail and starts to tune the strings "I want you to tell me what you think about this song I wrote, solo" Damon adds as he strums the guitar until he is satisfied with the tune.

Elena nods and watches Damon as he tweaks with the guitar and then watches as he sits himself down on a stool, the chesire wooden guitar resting on his knee and lap.

_I walk a lonely road__  
><em>_The only one that I have ever known__  
><em>_Don't know where it goes__  
><em>_But it's only me, and I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street__  
><em>_On the boulevard of broken dreams__  
><em>_Where the city sleeps__  
><em>_And I'm the only one, and I walk alone_

_I walk alone, I walk alone__  
><em>_I walk alone and I walk a_

_[Chorus]__  
><em>_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me__  
><em>_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating__  
><em>_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me__  
><em>_Till then I walk alone_

_Ah ah ah ah ah__  
><em>_Ah ah ah ah ah_

_I'm walking down the line__  
><em>_That divides me somewhere in my mind__  
><em>_On the border line of the edge__  
><em>_And where I walk alone_

_Read between the lines__  
><em>_What's fucked up and every thing's all right__  
><em>_Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive__  
><em>_And I walk alone_

_I walk alone, I walk alone__  
><em>_I walk alone and I walk a_

_[Chorus]_

_Ah ah ah ah ah__  
><em>_Ah ah ah ah ah_

_I walk alone, I walk a_

_I walk this empty street__  
><em>_On the boulevard of broken dreams__  
><em>_Where the city sleeps__  
><em>_And I'm the only one, and I walk alone_

I listened slowly to Damon sing away and smiled as he slowly came to an end "that was beautiful Damon, really."

Damon smiled and put his guitar down before sitting next to Elena "It's not quite done yet but you know it's a work in a progress."

Elena smiled and took a deep a breath as Damon leaned in closer and caressed her cheek slowly "you're really beautiful Elena" Damon said as he leaned in closer.

Elena smirked and put her hand on Damon's and gently pulled it away "no matter how many times you try Damon I'm not caving in."

Damon rolled his eyes "you will eventually Elena."

"Not yet Damon, look I have to go and get my ride with Jeremy before he leaves without me, but seriously it was a good song" Elena leans in and places a chaste kiss to Damon's cheek.

As Elena leaves Damon's dressing room he shakes his head "one day Miss Gilbert, one day."

~DE~DE~DE~DE~DE~DE

"So did you score then mate?" Klaus asked Damon the next day as they were all lounging on Stefan's new tour bus; _Rouge Amour*_ which he had brought last weekend at a car sale for a great price.

Damon shook his head as he took back another swig from his beer bottle "Elena really _is _a challenge" Damon said as he was somewhat looking at something that wasn't even there.

Elijah clicked his fingers bringing Damon out of his haze "you've been after this Gilbert girl for months now and she still hasn't succumbed to your 'charms' do you perhaps think that maybe you feel you want something more with her than just a one night stand?"

Damon contemplated Elijah's deep statement and was about to answer when Klaus cut in "I don't think so brother, Damon said he likes challenges so obviously he is just trying to crack Elena" Klaus said with a smug smile.

Damon smiled and shrugged his shoulders "whatever, I'm just getting a bit bored of all the fake blondes that so easily throw themselves at me."

"I don't know Damon, I just think that if you really crave a brunette there probably is a few strewn amongst the sea of blonde" Elijah added again, taking a sip from his beer.

Just at that moment Stefan walked in with a couple more beer crates and lodged them into the fridge "Damon can't you just give up on Elena already? She obviously doesn't want you and I'm surprised that you can't see she's worth more than just to be mixed up with all your other one-night-stands."

"I don't know brother, it sounds as if you feel something for the Gilbert girl" Damon quipped as he bumped a fist with Klaus.

"Whatever Damon, just don't mess her up because Elena is the only family Jeremy has left and if you go screwing with her mind there's not gonna be much left" Stefan says seriously.

"That's deep brother, but worry not Elena is not at the front of my list of things to accomplish right now" Damon stands up walks towards the fridge to get another beer "speaking of my to-do list Alaric called, he said that we have a seven month tour planned starting next month."

All three men turned towards Damon at the mention of the deal that their manager had cut them "why didn't you tell us sooner?" Stefan asked.

"Because I only found out the night before last, also Alaric wants us to come up with at least three more unreleased songs he thinks it will get us higher up the charts."

Klaus stood up and also approached the fridge "well goody for us then, anybody have any good-byes to make before we leave?" Klaus asks the group.

They all shake their heads apart from Damon "actually I do, so I will see you guys later" Damon quips as he grabs his leather jacket and leaves the tour bus leaving the other three guys wondering what Damon is up to.

As Damon walks away from the tour bus he hops onto his motorbike and revs up the engine making his black beauty purr like a kitten, he kicks up the bike stand and rides away into the dark star-lit night passing by Stefan's _Rouge Amour _and the three rock stars who are sitting inside.

**A/N – So yes this is a short chapter but it mostly explains the root of our story and the main plot, I'm going to enjoy adding in songs where I can because after all this is a music-inspired fic.**

**Song that Damon played to Elena: Boulevard Of Broken Dreams by Greenday.**

***= Red love**

**Don't forget to; View, Review & Follow|!**


	2. Secret Desire

**Chapter two – Secret Desire**

_Disclaimer; I do not own any TVD characters mentioned and neither do I own any songs that are used in this fic._

**A/N- So as I was in school today I was thinking about what I would put up in the next chapter to not make everything seem as though it was running too fast and I think I now have the perfect idea, also I haven't forgotten about '**_**Love & War' **_**it's just right now I'm a little more motivated with ideas for this story so keep reviewing and I promise it will boost up my muse! Recommend this fic to your friend and fellow fanfic buddies; I would really appreciate it ;)**

**~~DE~~**

Elena was sat in the passenger side of her black SUV car, her brother Jeremy was driving them both back as it was agreed that as long as he chipped in for petrol and they swapped turns on who was driving to and fro he could also drive her newish SUV.

Elena was scribbling into a velvet black pad with the gold letters **Diary **engraved on the front cover. Every now and then Elena would peek in her small shoulder-bag to make sure the whole contents of that night were still there; Phone, House Keys, Purse, Pens, Gum, Hand Sanitizer, Pocket Tissues & a little blue song book that she wrote her own songs in, you never know messing around in these gigs who could be getting ready to rob you and take a sneaky 'pick-pocket.'

_Dear diary,_

_Damon tried to hit on me again today, Jeremy warns me time and time again not to get mixed up with the guys and to just ignore them and act uninterested and indifferent but every time Damon tries a new tactic no matter how corny it is I can't help but be a moth drawn to the flame. _

_It's only a matter of time before I give in to Damon I just know it, I've had boyfriends before that of course I've had little crushes towards but with Damon I actually feel as though I'm drawn to him._

Elena tapped her pen to her chin in thought and continued to scribble some more thoughts down;

_Damon is the gorgeous blue-eyed black-styled mysterious beauty that any girl would be fawning over and I am of course charged guilty with all charges about finding Damon Salvatore plain __**hot.**__ I guess I'm lucky that my brother is friends with his brother because it means that I get to see him loads, although I guess it wouldn't matter because everywhere I look I see Damon I mean it literally on Bill Boards, the radio, magazines and exclusively on 'Kerrang!'_

_I just need to keep my hormonal teenage self at bay and concentrate on other things besides Damon, it's not gonna be easy with the amount of times he flirts with me but I'm just going to put my big girl panties on and suck it up._

_Until next time – Elena._

Elena closed her diary, clicked her pen and put both items away back into her bag, she leaned her head against the window looking into the night sky and waiting for Jeremy to pull down their road when she noticed he went in the opposite direction "Jer, where are we going?"

Eyes still on the road, Jeremy answered his sister "I need to go down by the Salvatore's place and pick up a few things."

Elena shook her head and sat up straight "they're not there, Damon told me that the band were going to try out Stefan's new tour bus" Elena said knowing it was the truth.

Jeremy nodded his head "I know Stefan also told me, but he gave me a spare key and said it was fine for me to go in the house and pick up a few things, as long as I locked up the house after and put the spare key under the mat." Jeremy finished just as he pulled up at the Salvatore's front door and make a circle around their grand car park before parking by the front door.

Elena and Jeremy both walked in after he had unlocked the door and closed it behind them, it was dark inside so Elena flicked on a few times only having ever been here once and only briefly. "So I'm just gonna go get my things, I'll be about fifteen minutes okay?" Jeremy questioned as he walked up the stairs leaving Elena in the parlour alone.

Elena started to walk down the downstairs corridor admiring the heir looms and old furniture, the house was big and grand and posh but probably worth a ton Elena thought. As Elena came to the end of the corridor she noticed a stairway going down a basement and opted to not continue and go down there as it looked like something straight from a _Stephen King _novel.

She turned to her left and saw a door that was open by a crack opposed to all the other room which were or appeared to be sealed shut tight with big heavy oak doors. Elena slowly pushed open the room and flicked on the light switch to drown out the shadows and other creepy looking shapes.

As she walked further into the room she noticed a grand piano which was black and sleek, next to the piano where two circle small tables only big enough to hold up a plant each. The piano sat back against the baby blue wall and medium sized window which was closed up by a pair of noir black blinds.

Elena ran her fingers over the piano and noticed all of the dust flaying off indicating that this piano had not been played for a fair few years. She slowly sat down on the black piano stool and kicked off her heels letting her feet bask in the white crispness of the faded white carpet.

She lifted her small feet up until they rested on the piano peddles and ran her finger tips across the dusty keys, Elena took a deep breath and leant down to open up her bag and pull out the little blue book full up of her own songs.

Elena flipped to the page she wanted and rested the book up on the note-stand which was on the top of the piano; she gently caressed the pages until they were straight and slowly drew her hand away so it was resting on the keys. Elena played a few keys trying to figure out the tune of her song and get the melody her mind craved, once she had the right tune Elena straightened her back and began to play.

_I paint my nails black  
>I dye my hair a darker shade of brown<br>'Cause you like your women Spanish, dark, strong and proud  
>I paint the sky black<br>You said if you could have your way  
>You'd make a night time all today<br>So it'd suit the mood of your soul  
>Oh, what can I do?<br>Nothing, my sparrow blue_

_Oh, what can I do?  
>Life is beautiful, but you don't have a clue<br>Sun and ocean blue  
>their magnificence, it don't make sense to you<em>

_Black beauty  
>Oh<br>Black beauty  
>Oh<em>

_I paint the house black  
>my wedding dress black leather, too<br>you have no room for light  
>Love is lost on you<br>I keep my lips red  
>to seem like cherries in the spring<br>Darling, you can't let everything  
>Seem so dark blue<em>

_But oh  
>what can I do<br>to turn you on  
>or get through you?<em>

_Oh, what can I do?  
>Life is beautiful, but you don't have a clue<br>Sun and ocean blue  
>their magnificence, it don't make sense to you<em>

_Black beauty  
>Oh<br>Black beauty  
>Oh<br>Black beauty  
>Oh<br>Black beauty  
>Oh<br>Black beauty  
>Oh<br>Black beauty, baby  
>Black beauty, baby<em>

_Oh, what can I do?  
>Life is beautiful, but you don't have a clue<br>Sun and ocean blue  
>their magnificence, it don't make sense to you<em>

_Black beauty  
>Oh<br>Black beauty  
>Oh<br>Black beauty  
>Oh<br>Black beauty  
>Oh<em>

Elena sung the song in a perfect melody with Damon in mind the whole time, as Elena finished the song she lifted her foot from the piano peddle and slipped both feet back into her chic heels. Elena gathered the book from off the piano and stuffed it back into her bag smiling at the fact she had just sung a song entirely directed at her feelings to Damon, and boy it felt good Elena thought.

~DE~DE~DE~DE~DE~DE

The front door to the Salvatore boarding house opened and a very curious looking Damon stepped inside, he turned to the parlor and let out a puff of air as he eased the tension in his shoulders at noticing Elena sat on the couch scribbling in the mysterious blue book "I wondered who was in my house" he said casually leaning against a beam.

Elena jumped about ten feet in the air nearly dropping her book "Damon! You made me jump, I nearly messed up what I was writing" Elena complained as she closed up her book and glared at Damon with daggers.

"Hey if anyone should be jumping it should be me having walked in on you in my house when I had no clue if I had to beat up some burglars big time" Damon paused before walking over to Elena "what _are_ you writing about there?" He asked, his curiosity finally getting the better of him.

Elena shook her head and shoved the book back into her bag "none of your business Salvatore and the reason I'm here is because Jeremy needs to pick up some stuff and Stefan that's cool so long as we lock up everything after."

Damon shrugged "wow, it's almost as if our brothers are dating" Damon said smirking "but seeing as though you are here is actually lucky because I myself was about to pick up a few things and be on my way to see you."

Curious butterflies pattered about in Elena's stomach "why did you want to come and see me?" She asked as Damon took the seat next to her on the couch.

"Alaric called and said that he's got a seven month tour booked and planned for the band starting next month, he also wants us to release three more unreleased songs before we go so that we have something new to play on tour."

Elena drew in a breath "okay first off, how do you release an unreleased song and second off all really you're all going for seven months?" Elena asked, the butterflies deflating in her stomach and landing to the hollow pit.

"Well you release the songs so that everyone knows they exist but you don't make them as part of a major album series and somehow according to Alaric that brings in more money as well as releasing new albums. But alas yes Elena we are seven months away on a tour around the world but as I can see the cogs working in your brain that isn't just what I wanted to say to you." Damon answered as he leaned in closer to Elena.

"What else were you going to ask?" The butterflies were stirring slowly awake in Elena's stomach.

"Would you like to go on tour with me and the band for seven months? I know you just finished you're school work and I promise you won't have to hand around with any groupies, I'll give you the full band members treatment Elena" Damon said a small smile playing on his lips.

Elena's stomach was swarmed with the re-awakened butterflies and she felt like jumping for joy "yes Damon, I would love to come and tour with you and the rest of the band!" Elena exclaimed happily as she pulled Damon into a hug.

As she pulled back their lips were inches apart and if either one of them was just to move a couple centimeters closer their lips would be in full lock. Elena could feel Damon's breath on her lips; bourbon, mint and pure sex appeal.

Elena was about to lose herself in the sensations of Damon Salvatore when Jeremy's footsteps where thudding down the stairs causing them both to abruptly pull away as if they had just burned one another.

"Oh hey there Damon, I just came to pick up some stuff Stefan said it was okay." Jeremy said looking at Damon as he just nodded slowly and Elena stood up quickly from the couch.

Jeremy threw the spare key at Damon whom Damon caught and then stood up and made his way towards the bourbon tray "ready to go Lena'?" Jeremy asked as he hitched a black duffle bag higher up on his shoulder.

Elena nodded and opened the knob to the front oak-heavy door "see you on tour Elena" Damon said smugly wearing a smirk and sipping down some bourbon as he immediately heard Jeremy lecturing Elena about what he had just said before the door slammed shut.

**A/N- So there you go, you lucky people get a fast update- woo hoo! But don't get used to it because alas homework is a little bitch. Just to clear a few things, this fic is rated M because of future smut and swearing, although it seems a very mutual T right now that won't last for long, especially once the band get together swearing will ensue.**

**Song that Elena wrote and played on the piano – Black Beauty by Lana del rey**

**_ I recommend you listen to Lana del rey because I will be using her songs quite a lot in this fic because they remind me of Damon a lot if you listen to her lyrics, remember; View, Review & Follow!**


	3. Song Siren

**Chapter three – Song Siren**

_Disclaimer; I own nothing such as songs, characters or any song/band artists mentioned in this fic._

**A/N: Yeah I know it's been a while but unfortunately guys you're gonna have to get used to it! On any note though do enjoy this chapter as I had mentioned before that I prefer to write this fic at the moment opposed to my other one. In this chapter we delve a little more into Elena's past and how she became to know the musical word, all mistakes are mine.**

**~~DE~~**

Elena sat down in the empty audience at Caroline and Bonnie's rehearsal number, not only did Elena happen to be good friends with the grunge-punk sensation _Poisoned Minds _but she was also best friends with the two hot babe duets _Silver Spectrum. _Elena had known Caroline and Bonnie since their days in the sandbox and all three had taken musical courses throughout collage, Caroline and Bonnie going for singing and dance whereas Elena went towards the piano and played her heart out unaware at the time that both Bonnie and Caroline were aware of her amazing ability to sing like an angel.

Bonnie and Caroline where both wearing black fitted shorts and green tank-tops they also had several back-up dancers and singers who were all wearing fitted white shorts and grey tank-tops so they could stand out a little less compared to Caroline and Bonnie. Bonnie picked up a water bottle from the side of the stage and downed a few gulps as Caroline centred the stage "okay everybody, let's go to track five" Caroline said as she looked at Elena and smiled "Bonnie and I whipped this one up a few nights ago and have a good feeling about it."

Caroline stood straight in the centre and Bonnie stood a little back as she straightened up her ear piece and microphone, Caroline turned to look at the dancers "go through what we practiced" Bonnie was pushed her short bob-like hair to the side as Caroline slicked back her sweat stricken hair and pulled her pony tail back "your gonna like this one Elena."

_You say that you wanna go  
>to a land that's far away<br>How are we supposed to get there  
>with the way that we're living today?<em>

_You talk lots about God  
>Freedom comes from the call<br>But that's not what this bitch wants  
>No what I want at all<em>

_I want money, power and glory  
>I want money and all your power, all your glory<br>Alleluia, I wanna take you for all that you got  
>Alleluia, I'm gonna take them for all that they got<em>

_The sun also rises on those who fail to call  
>My life, it comprises of losses and wins and fails and falls<br>I can do it if you really, really like that  
>I know what you really want, b-baby<br>I can do it if you think you like that  
>You should run, boy, run<em>

_I want money, power and glory  
>I want money and all your power, all your glory<br>Alleluia, I wanna take you for all that you got  
>Alleluia, I'm gonna take them for all that they got<em>

_The sun also rises on those who fail to call  
>My life, it comprises of losses and wins and fails and falls<br>I can do it if you really, really like that  
>I know what you really want, b-baby<br>I can do it if you think you like that  
>You should run, boy, run<em>

_[Instrumental]_

_I want money, power and glory  
>I want money and all your power, all your glory<br>Alleluia, I wanna take you for all that you got  
>Alleluia, I'm gonna take them for all that they got<em>

_The sun also rises on those who fail to call  
>My life, it comprises of losses and wins and fails and falls<br>I can do it if you really, really like that  
>I know what you really want, b-baby<br>I can do it if you think you like that  
>You should run, boy, run<em>

Elena beamed brightly as Caroline and Bonnie polished off the lyrics perfectly both in a newly sweat stricken pose, Bonnie instructed the back-ups to take a break and both her and Caroline jumped from the stage to go and join Elena whom was still smiling at their amazing ability to coordinate together so beautifully.

"What did you think 'Lena?" Bonnie asked as she perched herself on the back of a chair so that she facing Elena.

"You guys! That was amazing! I seriously can't wait until your agent gets back to you about doing some live shows" Elena said in full sincerity at Bonnie and Caroline's rapidly growing success.

Bonnie and Caroline both smiled when Caroline suddenly jumped as if she had remembered something, she tapped Elena's leg and almost squealed out "Klaus told me that you were going on tour with his band, is that true?!" Caroline scrambled out almost exploding in anticipation for the answer.

Elena blushed a slight red "Damon asked me last week but Jeremy really doesn't want me to go" Elena shrugged slightly then continued at Caroline's insistent internal glare "look the thing is Jeremy thinks that it's not my scene and he's worried that I might get mixed up in the publicity and paparazzi, that and I think he's jealous" Elena added the last bit smirking slightly.

Bonnie shrugged indifferently; Elena knew that Bonnie didn't really like Damon's band or more so Damon and Klaus. She had said that she liked Stefan and that Elijah was alright at times but Bonnie almost despised Damon and Klaus especially Klaus, she could tolerate him but really they had nothing in common whilst Damon on the other hand Bonnie did have her moments with but nevertheless made no effort to become any sort of 'special friend' with him.

"Well Elena it's not really up to Jeremy, I mean you're 21 now it's up to you what you do now besides you're older than Jeremy anyway he's just looking out for you as a big brother if I were you I would go for it, besides don't you have a thing for Damon?" Caroline stated her opinion whilst watching Elena intently.

Elena nodded her head slowly "I don't have a thing for Damon, Caroline. I just think it would be interesting to go on tour with a famous band, besides Rebekah Mikaelson is going to be there so I won't be the only girl."

Bonnie rolled her eyes "Rebekah is Klaus and Elijah's sister it's hardly the same Elena, but as your friend I say you should do whatever you want however as your brother's girlfriend I say you should listen to Jeremy _but _hoes before bro's therefore Elena I hope you have a good time" Bonnie added smiling.

Caroline nodded agreeing with Bonnie and eyed up Elena "Klaus said that their tour starts soon and that if you decide to go you'll have to let them know so that they can organize better" Caroline held up her hands at the weird excuse "his words not mine."

Elena smiled at her best friends advice's "I think I'm gonna call Damon."

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE

"Shit, Rebekah hurry the fuck up I need a piss!" Klaus was continuously banging on the bathroom door in Stefan's tour bus. Stefan's bus was roomy with seven bedrooms, two living rooms, one kitchen, a spare room (which was where the few groupies got piled into), and two bathrooms with one which needed new plumbing therefore only one was working.

"Shut up Nik a woman has needs" Rebekah's voice travelled through the door as Klaus grumbled incoherently and went into the main living room where the other guys were all sat on the sofa, Damon and Stefan topless with a rollie in each hand and Elijah face down asleep in the red couch.

"Regretting agreeing to bring your little sister on tour with us yet?" Damon asked as he licked the paper on his hand-made cigarette and took the lighter from Stefan to light it up.

A puff of smoke blew towards Klaus and he wafted it away as he rolled his eyes "I had no choice, father is acting up again and Rebekah had nowhere to go, Kol went to live with Finn and mother said it wouldn't be fair for him to have to have Rebekah and Kol so here she is." Klaus said shrugging.

"Yeah but what I mean is Rebekah and Kol are both 22 why do they need their older brother's assistance?" Damon questioned as he felt Stefan nod from beside him.

"Mother said we don't have any money at the moment so she can't get them a place therefore she thinks it's easier for them to stay with us and the money we make from the band well my cut at least is helping my father so my mother's share of the money I give her hasn't come yet." Damon nodded knowing the key aspects of Klaus's past; after all they had grown up together.

Klaus shrugged then smirked "What happened to him last night?" He questioned as he gestured to Elijah's still unconscious state on the couch.

"He had a rough night, snagged a couple of women, one of them slipped him a mickey and he's been out since" Damon said smirking "but don't worry they didn't do anything to him, we found him in the bus like this."

Just at that time Rebekah walked in wearing blue jeans, a white blouse and a long black cardigan with blonde wet hair signaling that she had had a shower. "Stefan Salvatore you need to fix your plumbing before we leave for tour because I just had a freezing cold shower and I will not stand for it!" Rebekah cried out dramatically as she chucked a blood red towel at Klaus "shower you stink."

Klaus rolled his eye but till accepted the towel and headed towards the bathroom "don't worry Rebekah a few guys are gonna sort it out next week so that we have both bathrooms working and warm water" Stefan said sweetly as Rebekah faked a smile and left.

"You like her don't you brother?" Damon questioned his brother as he took another puff from his cigarette.

Stefan was about to reply when Damon's phone began to ring "saved by the bell" Damon smirked as he answered his windows phone "Damon Salvatore speaking" he said in a sexy voice already knowing who it was from caller I.D.

"_Hey Damon look Jeremy doesn't want me go on tour with you…" _Damon's stomach dropped with a twinge of disappointment but he continued to listen curious for what else she would say "_however as a consenting adult of myself and besides that fact I'm older than Jeremy I am going to go on tour with your band Damon, I just thought you might wanna know but if it's too short notice then that's okay."_ Damon could hear Elena frantically add on the last part.

Damon smirked in triumph and almost laughed at Stefan's questioning gaze "Elena don't worry you can come down whenever you like, in fact why don't you start packing I'll be over in half an hour" Damon hung up without waiting for protesting answer and smirked he couldn't wait for tour to start.

**A/N – So I'm sorry that there is no actual DE in this chapter but I left it with an ending that promises certain DE in the next chapter!**

**Song: Money, Power, Glory – Lana Del Rey.**


	4. Preparations

**Chapter four – Preparations**

_Disclaimer; I own nothing; I do not own any songs/characters/bands or artists._

**A/N: Hey guys so this chapter is just a filler I guess but I really needed to update huh? So there is a small mention of self-harm at the beginning and I can confirm that it will come up later on so if that is something that you don't like I guess I wouldn't recommend reading the rest of this story, however because I hate angst the self-harm aspects will be more about saddest and comfort not so much anger and depression.**

**~~DE~~**

A small blue book was strewn open across the coffee table in Elena's apartment: Elena came in from the kitchen-living room joined kitchen with a cup of coffee and sat at the table reading through the book Elena flicked mindlessly through the pages until she came to one that had been there for several years.

Elena gently caressed the pages as the memories as to why she had wrote the song flooded back to her, she looked down at her bare arm underneath her wrist where the scars remained. Elena sighed in disgust and pulled a jacket from behind the sofa onto herself; she read through the lyrics carefully remembering exactly how she had felt.

_I'm not a stranger, no, I am yours  
>with crippled anger and tears that still drip sore<br>a fragile frame aged with misery  
>And when our eyes meet I know you'll see<em>

_I do not wanna be afraid  
>I do not wanna die inside just to breathe in<br>I'm tired of feeling so numb  
>Relief exists, I find it when I am cut<em>

_I may seem crazy or painfully shy  
>and these scars wouldn't be so hidden<br>If you would just look me in the eye_

_I feel alone here and cold here  
>though I don't want to die<br>But the only anesthetic  
>That makes me feel anything kills inside<em>

_I do not wanna be afraid  
>I do not wanna die inside just to breathe in<br>I'm tired of feeling so numb  
>Relief exists, I find it when I am cut<br>Pain, I am not alone, I am not alone_

_Not a stranger, no, I am yours  
>with crippled anger<br>Tears that still drip sore_

_But I do not wanna be afraid  
>I do not wanna die inside just to breathe in<br>I'm tired of feeling so numb  
>Relief exists, I found it when I was cut<em>

Elena read the deep lyrics to the song that she had written over three years ago now and shook her head slowly, suddenly there was a knock at the door that made Elena jump. She walked to her white apartment door and opened it up to a blue-eyed beauty that was glaring at her like the Cheshire cat, Elena must have had her mouth wide open because Damon had a shit eating grin plastered on his face.

"Elena, are you ready to go?" Damon asked as he gently drummed his fingertips against the white frame holding the door. Elena snapped out of whatever haze she had put herself into and realized why Damon was here for the first time, she had forgotten to pack being all wrapped up in her past misery and what not.

"Oh no, Damon I forgot" Elena said slowly and could of almost sworn that she saw Damon's face drop with a twinge of disappointment before he recovered himself in that mask he always seemed to carry with him "I'm still coming though Damon, you're just gonna have to wait around for a few minutes" Elena added on smirking as she watched Damon's hazy eyes light up in colour once again.

Elena stepped aside and let Damon pass through her apartment; he took in the conjoined kitchen-living room and walked around the little apartment admiring the touch-ups of Elena's own décor. He noted Elena's style instantly as he took in the crisp white walls of the living room which also had a single standing luxury brown wall which was plastered with photos and small little ornaments.

At closer inspection Damon recognised the photographs to mostly contain images of Elena and her family, especially her brother. He admired her smiles in the photos and noticed how in the ones from after her parent's accident that her smile was somewhat different.

Damon took in the photos and shared the sorrow that Elena must have been carrying considering himself and Stefan were in a very similar situation, it was then that he realised that the pictures on her wall contained one hell of a story if you bothered to try and find out what it was. There was even a photo of a 16-year old Damon, 10-year old Stefan, 11-year old Elena, 9-year old Jeremy and both sets of their parents attending a traditional Lockwood ball.

In the photo all three boys had suits on and Elena was wearing a dashing green dress, she looked already beautiful even as an 11 year old annoying girl. Everyone in the photo was smiling apart from Damon who was standing in front of his father with a clear scowl on his face, Damon could remember having that photo taken and he hated the false vibes that the fake smiles and happy family innuendoes it gave off.

Elena approached and tapped Damon on his shoulder bringing him out of his memory-haze "so I see you've noticed my photos" Elena said with a slight smile which Damon returned in a typical smirk "I just found my suitcases so I'm gonna pack, I don't know if you just wanna wait on the couch or something." Elena trailed off as she waved her hand toward the creamy brown couch.

"I think I'll come in with you actually Elena." He looked at her high pile of suitcases "You don't need three suitcases you barely need one, just get the main major essentials and we'll just get the rest whilst we're touring" Damon took in Elena's hesitant gaze "I promise that I'll get you nice clothes" he said fake pouting whilst Elena just rolled her eyes and continued through into her room.

They walked into Elena's pure white room and Elena went straight to packing away, Damon on the other hand began to snoop and went straight into her little bathroom which was through a door that was in her bedroom.

He started picking bits and pieces up, opening draws, smelling perfumes and generally being nosy until he opened a draw that consisted of sex toys. Damon smirked as he picked up what looked to be a 3 inch wide and 9 inch tall blue dildo, he kept it in his right hand as he rummaged through the rest of the toys looking at each small pink or black bullet or any little dildos, Damon even found some anal beads.

Elena came into the bathroom without looking up at Damon and went straight to a draw in which she pulled out a few tampons and pads, Elena stood up from the bottom draw (where her tampons and pads etc. were) and came face to face with a widely grinning Damon.

Elena nearly threw the tampons on the floor with the way that Damon just made her jump "Lord Damon! What are you doing in here?" She questioned as she started to pull the tampons away to behind her back in embarrassment.

"Well I was a little bored and was snooping around when I came across this" Damon said as he pulled out the big dildo in which Elena's eyes nearly bugged from her head "and I was just wondering really why little innocent Elena Gilbert would have such a thing" Damon continued as he toyed with the dildo.

The blush on Elena's face was 50 shades of pink right now she coughed awkwardly and gathered herself as she looked up at Damon's sexy smirk "I don't see why it should surprise you so much Damon, women have needs you know."

Damon was impressed with the way Elena composed herself but he decided to play with her a little more "well you see Elena I wouldn't know because all of the _women _that _I've _been with have always left highly _satisfied_."

The tension in the air was awkward but no so awkward that Elena just wanted to be swallowed into the ground "well Damon if you find it so foreign for a woman having to give herself pleasure when there is no man about or she just isn't satisfied then maybe we should bring it with us and I might show you sometime" Elena finished off as she snatched the large dildo from Damon's hands and inwardly blushed so hard.

Damon was taken aback by Elena's comment and almost came right there in his pants at her words but had to swiftly remind himself that he wasn't a horny teenage boy and that he was a man that could easily compose himself even if Elena's words had sent shivers straight to his slightly aching cock.

At the moment when Elena had finished packing up her phone rang, she looked at the caller I.D and it was her brother; Jeremy, she took a deep breath as she answered the call "hello Jer?"

"_Elena what the hell is this thing that I am hearing about you going on tour with Damon's band?" _Jeremy said over the phone.

"Look Jer, I know that you're looking out for me as the brother and all but I am not the younger sibling here Jeremy and after a few days thought I decided that its time I start making my decisions"

"_What the hell Elena? You're always making your own decisions!" _Elena was started to get a little more pissed off at Jeremy's attitude.

"No actually I don't, people have always made them for me, I'm going whether I have your permission or not so I think you should just suck it up and say goodbye and good luck to your_ older _sister."

Elena heard Jeremy huff on the other side _"Fine, just be careful please 'Lena? It's gonna be a long time until I get to see you whilst you're touring it off with my best buds" _Elena could hear the hint of jealousy in Jeremy's voice but also the general concern.

"Don't worry Jer, I'll be fine, I got four big guys looking out for me and a super-crazy Mikaelson sister who I also bunking with us" I say feeling a small smile grace my lips.

"_It's not the physical risks I'm worried about it's the emotional, just steer clear of paparazzi shit and stay with the band everywhere you go, got it?"_

"I got it Jer, call me every day?"

"_Of course, I love you 'Lena."_

"I love you too Jer" Elena replied with before she hung up and grabbed her hair brush as she pulled her hair up into a pony tail "you ready to go?" She asked turning to Damon.

Damon shook his head sweetly before he grabbed Elena's bag for her "the real question here is; are you?"

**A/N- So next chapter is the actual start of the tour, woohoo! Can I just make a note to everyone that I don't actually plan out my stories and they come as they do so I'm sorry if things are rough or seem a bit off target, don't forget to, VIEW, REVIEW & FOLLOW.**

**Song- Cut by Plumb.**


	5. Starlight Hunny

**Chapter five – Starlight Hunny.**

_Disclaimer; I own nothing; all rights go to the TVD creators and any artist/bands/songs mentioned in this fic and/or chapter._

**A/N: Yep so it is a late update but what you gonna do? Btw was my birthday last ****ext****Wednesday (Oct 1****st****) Does anyone know when TVD comes back on in the UK?**

**~~DE~~**

Damon sat in front of the body-length mirror that was in the room allocated to him in Stefan's tour bus, he was topless and had black jeans slung low on his hips he had a cigarette in his hand and was puffing out 'smoke ghosts' into his reflection.

Today was the first day of tour and everyone was settling into their small rooms; Klaus's room was the first at the top left, next to his was Rebekah's then Elijah's. Opposite Elijah's room was Stefan's room, then mine and Elena's. The thing about Stefan's tour bus was that even though it was roomy it wasn't gigantic so therefore a few things had to be shared such as; Klaus and Rebekah have a conjoining bathroom that leads into both their rooms which Klaus reluctantly agreed to share with Rebekah, Elijah and Stefan both had to share the main bathroom but it wasn't connecting. Leaving Damon and Elena to both have to share a conjoining bathroom, making Damon slightly cockier about upping his game.

Originally the idea was for Elena and Rebekah to share a bathroom but Rebekah's OCD condition played on repeat in Elijah's mind meaning that he didn't want to upset Rebekah in ruining her routine of where to put her things, so lucky Damon he got to share with Elena.

Damon stubbed out the little left of his cigarette and tossed it out the window, he could hear the tap running in his bathroom and smirked to himself; Elena was in there. He stood up from his bed and walked over to the bathroom door, Damon pushed it open and grinned at the sight before him; Elena was in her underwear obviously about to take a shower and was just unclasping her bra.

Elena turned around to reach the lotion and almost screamed as she noticed Damon leaning against the now-closed door and smirking "Damon! What are you doing in here? Get out!" She screeched as her bra dropped to the floor and she quickly covered her breasts with her arms.

Damon stood there with a smirk glued to his face as he admired Elena in her almost-naked state, "you know, those are actually quite impressive, what are you C, D?"

A pinky-red blush was starting to creep its way up Elena's body "Damon get away! I'm being serious, if this is what it's gonna be like sharing a bathroom with you then I'll just share a room with Rebekah!"

The smirk remained on Damon's face as he revelled in the fact of how easily he could rile Elena up; Damon walked over to the shower and watched as Elena shuffled away from him slowly still covering her breasts. Damon extended his hands into the shower cupping them so he could collect a small pool of water Elena eyed him curiously "Damon what are you doing."

Damon turned to Elena with a big smile on his face, and before she had time to process what he was going to do and run he chucked the water on her causing her to free her breasts from the confinement of her hands.

"Definitely a very high C, so pink and perky. Elena is that birth mark I see above your right nipple?" Damon examined her breasts and Elena grabbed the nearest thing next to her and threw it at Damon's head. The object bounced of Damon's head and it was actually quite heavy, he bent down to see what it was and his smile grew bigger.

"Nice to see that you did bring those dildos along with you" he said picking up a black dildo of which she had thrown at his head.

"Damon I swear to god I am calling Jeremy and going home" Elena squealed out highly embarrassed, and slightly ashamed.

The features in Elena's face resembled a new look of what could only be pure embarrassment, Damon heard the squeak in her tone and suddenly felt bad thinking he had maybe taken it too far, I mean after all he had invaded her privacy to the max and it was only day one. Suddenly fearing that Elena would actually call her brother Damon cleared his throat "sorry Elena if I've upset you, I'll go back into my room."

Elena nodded her head firmly, Damon's tone had changed into one of more understanding but she wasn't going to feel bad for him. He was the one that embarrassed her and made her want to go home back to Jeremy.

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE

Elena sat in the small lounge writing in her diary;

_Dear Diary;_

_Today Damon walked in on my half naked about to get into the shower, I was super embarrassed I was only wearing panties and when Damon threw some water on me he saw my breasts because I released them in shock of Damon's actions. On the bright side however Damon was shirtless and only wearing jeans, he walked in looking like a freaking James Dean, River Phoenix, super-hot mash up! But it was Damon, so it was even hotter than that._

_It's just day one of the band's tour and we haven't arrived at the right destination yet, lucky me who is sharing a bathroom with Damon and like a just said day one and he's already thoroughly embarrassed me._

_Whatever, I got a call from Jeremy today; I think he's super jealous that I get to go on tour with Damon's band. If I was Jer though I would just look on the bright side, I mean he's dating my best friend Bonnie Bennett from the sexy little duo of her and Caroline! I thought boys preferred doing things with hot girls? Urgh I don't know maybe he's into that 'bros before hoes' shit._

Elena closed her diary and put it back under her mattress; she suddenly felt her stomach rumble and exited her room. On her way trying to find the kitchen she bumped into Rebekah "hello Elena" Rebekah said in a sort of sly English accent.

"Do you know where the kitchen is Rebekah?" Rebekah closed her eyes and looked at Elena with a pained but determined look on her face.

"I do, but I'll tell you if you find the other matching sock to the one that your wearing" Elena looked at Rebekah like she was mad, maybe she was.

"Rebekah I'm not solving riddles" she went to move around Rebekah but she stopped her "Elena find the matching sock or take them off."

Elena was about to push her way through when Klaus appeared "Rebekah come on love, back to bed."

"No Nik, not before she changes her socks it's bothering me" Rebekah replied looking at her brother with pleading eyes.

Klaus turned to look at Elena "Elena could you take your socks off? Rebekah has got one of the highest cases of OCD and I guess your socks are bothering her" he said as he rubbed Rebekah's shoulders reassuringly.

Elena took her socks of trying to register how realistic Rebekah's OCD actually was "thank you Elena" Klaus said as he started to steer Rebekah away.

"Wait Nik" Rebekah turned to look at Elena "the kitchen is straight down, last door on the left."

With that they left for their rooms leading Elena to seriously contemplate how intense these next few weeks were going to be.

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE

Damon was sat in the main living room, a cigar planted firmly in the corner of his mouth and a small grey book in his lap. He was scribbling away in it just like Elena had with her own little song book, Damon used the grey book to write his own private songs that were more close to home.

He picked up his acoustic guitar and tuned it to the notes that he had written down, he began to strum softly playing the tune;

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
>she had some trouble with herself<br>He was always there to help her  
>She always belonged to someone else<em>

_I drove for miles and miles  
>And wound up at your door<br>I've had you so many times  
>But somehow I want more<em>

_I don't mind spending every day  
>out on your corner in the pourin' rain<br>Look for the girl with the broken smile  
>Ask her if she wants to stay a while<em>

_And she will be loved, and she will be loved_

Damon sat back and read through the unfinished song, he had written it about Elena knowing that she had had a hard life, just the same as him. All this time Damon had spent convincing himself that Elena was just another girl that he wanted to fuck and leave but it wasn't true, you don't write mellow songs about booty calls, you don't dream about booty calls, and you certainly don't _feel _for booty calls, what was going on with Damon?

**A/N: So it looks as though Rebekah has pretty serious OCD huh? I know it's short and I probably would've added more but I guess I really needed to update. I know it's just like a filler chapter but next time I think I'm gonna have Elena converse some more with the other characters and maybe we will have some flashbacks, or past's revealed. I do have a good idea about Damon's past and possibly Elena's too.**

**Song- She will be loved by Maroon 5.**


	6. How burnt are you?

**Chapter six – How burnt are you?**

_Disclaimer; I own no songs, singers, bands, artists or characters; they all belong to their respective creators or agents or whatever :P_

**A/N: So yes it has been a while but I mean I guess I get writers block so often that it just drags the muse out of me haha but I have started a new story so check that out not to mention the amount of great fics that you guys have all be writing that I've been reading!**

Klaus was sat at the small table as it jostled about, he was playing cards with his brother Elijah and so far Elijah was winning. They were all on their way to New York, it was the first destination of their tour and they were about an hour away now – it was the second day and everybody was already sick of each other. Or more so Damon and Elena.

"Did you hear that?" Klaus grumbled without looking up from his cards, Elijah nodded.

"I believe that that was the alarm clock being thrown across Damon's bedroom" Elijah commented also not bothering to look up.

Klaus grunted "what are they arguing about now?"

Stefan opened up the fridge and pulled out a pint of milk, he pulled out two glasses and began to pour "I do believe that Elena is blaming Damon for the loss of her tampons."

Both men looked up in confusion "well apparently" Stefan continued "Damon used their bathroom this morning first so he could get some toothpaste and ever since then nobody else has been in there so Elena is saying it's Damon."

Rebekah walked in with a magazine in her hand and put it on the side as she picked up a glass of milk and inspected it closely "don't worry its exactly three quarters" Stefan said as Rebekah smiled confirming she believed him leaving Elijah and Klaus looking a little confused.

Rebekah cleared her throat "so why does Elena think Damon would take her tampons?"

Stefan shrugged "I don't know, maybe she thought he did it just to spite her, I mean it is the kind of thing he would do lately."

Elijah turned to look at Rebekah "why do you wonder?" He questioned cautiously as he laid his cards down affectively ending the game.

Rebekah looked down and Klaus huffed "please don't tell me you were the one who took the tampons and didn't bother to ask Elena."

Rebekah looked up with a big sad pout "it's not my fault Nik! We're always on the road so I couldn't buy them from anywhere and I had run out!"

Elijah frowned "Rebekah we would've stopped to buy them for you."

Rebekah shook her head angrily "but you are my brothers I couldn't ask you!" She exclaimed.

"Rebekah you should've asked Elena" Elijah concluded.

Rebekah stomped her foot and growled "well obviously I didn't!" She shouted storming off.

Elijah sighed and Klaus shrugged "so shall we tell Elena to stop grilling Damon for nothing?"

Stefan smirked "I think we should let them play it out a little longer."

_Meanwhile in Damon's room._

"Damon you are such a fucking antagonistic little shit!" Elena shouted as she threw a bunch of pillows at Damon.

"How many more fucking times? I didn't steal your tampons! Why the fuck would I?" He fired back annoyed at her accusations.

"Because you are an asshole and it's something you would do! You were the last one in there you… you jerk!" Elena screamed frustrated as another pillow went flying.

Damon groaned "I wouldn't need to steal your tampons to know that you are on your period with the way that you are acting!"

Elena's eyes widened as she marched up to Damon and slapped him in the face leaving a fresh hand-print.

The slap on Damon's cheek was stinging and burning through his smooth skin, Damon moved his eyes up to Elena's and spoke slowly "don't ever do that again."

Elena reared back before deciding on storming out of his room, she passed Stefan, Elijah and Klaus the looks on their faces clearly showing that they heard everything.

Damon sat down on his bed and looked around at the mess that Elena had made in her tantrum, it wasn't so much that he didn't mind if she flipped out on him, it was the fact that she had flipped out on him and surprisingly he hadn't actually done anything.

Picking up the pillows and tidying up his room Damon grumbled the whole time, after he was done he walked up to his mirror and inspected his cheek, yep there would definitely be a bruise there in the morning, and probably a big one.

Damon sighed and walked to his draw, he pulled out a bottle of bourbon and put it on his bed side table whist he pulled his shit off. He unscrewed the cap and began taking long gulps, maybe he was acting a little extreme but then again there was no need for Elena to have to actually hit him.

_The main room_

Elena stormed into the main room and sat down with a huff, crossing her arms. Klaus walked in and sat down beside her "so, lovers tiff?" He asked smirking.

Elena shook her head "he had no reason to do what he did Klaus, I'm honestly this close to going home" she said showing him the small gap between her thumb and pointer finger.

Klaus sighed "you know Elena you shouldn't be so hard him."

Elena looked at Klaus like he had just grown a second head "you're not being serious right? He's been an ass to me ever since I agreed to go on this stupid tour, and it's only been two days!"

Klaus shook his head smiling "Damon didn't take your tampons Elena, Rebekah did."

Well that did it, Elena suddenly recoiled as if _she _had been slapped "you mean I slapped Damon for nothing."

Klaus smirking trying to lighten the mood "well it's not exactly like he didn't deserve to be slapped but not for the reason you gave him."

Elena ran her long fingers through her silky hair "shit" she mumbled "should I apologise to him?"

Klaus shook his head "I would leave Damon to cool down for a little, trust me."

Elena shook her head then looked at Klaus cautiously "you've been friends with Damon for like forever to my understanding?" Klaus nodded "then can you tell me why he is trying to be such the big flirt to me? I mean has always been like this?"

Klaus took an intake of breath "it's in his personality but no, he hasn't always been the big 'jerk' as you so nicely said."

Elena blushed with a little guilt "can you tell me why he acts like he does?"

Klaus looked down "it's pretty damn personal, I don't know if Damon would appreciate me telling you."

Elena nodded in understanding but her curiosity got the better of her "has it got something to do with a woman?"

Klaus nodded.

"Was it Rose?"

Klaus paused and looked at Elena foreignly "how do you know about Rose?"

Elena stuttered slightly "it was all in the papers one time, they were in love and then they weren't."

Klaus laughed slightly a sad laugh as '_Say Something (I'm Giving Up On You)' _came on the radio "you shouldn't always believe everything you read."

Elena shook her head "I don't and didn't."

_Say something I'm giving up on you_

"Well they didn't just fall in love then fall out, it's impossible" Klaus said slowly.

_I'll be the one if you want me to_

Elena shook her head "what happened?"

_Anywhere, I would've followed you._

"Rose the first person who gave Damon a proper challenge, she had fire and spunk, and she wasn't easy like all the others." Klaus begun.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you._

Elena sat and listened.

_And I, am feeling so small._

"They had been dating for four years, since high school"

_It was over my head_

"They were both going to the same Collage, but then Rose became ill."

_I know nothing at all _

Elena nodded sadly knowing the direction that this story was going, without a happy ending.

_And I, will stumble and fall._

"In the cliff notes version?" Klaus questioned not wanting to reminisce in the sad memory.

_I'm still learning to love._

"She got cancer."

Elena took in a deep breath and Klaus paused.

_Just starting to crawl._

"So it was then, that she died." Klaus finished off sadly.

_Say something I'm giving up on you._

Elena closed her eyes, she suddenly felt Damon's bitterness and another flash of guilt overwhelmed her, sure he was a jerk but she was just a horrible person.

"I need to see Damon." She said before rushing off

**A/N: So a past revealed like I promised, I hope it wasn't too soon! I hope you enjoyed and I'm sorry there wasn't any fluffy delena, next chapter we're going to have the first concert and a little fluff as Elena apologises. By the way I wanted to put Rose as Damon's former lover instead of Katherine because Katherine was so horrible and honestly if Rose wouldn't have died I think her and Damon would have been a great couple. Last but not least the UK just got their first episode of TVD in season 6!**

**Song – Say something by A Great Big World and Christina Aguilera**


	7. Apologise for Me

**Chapter seven – Apologise for Me**

_Disclaimer; I own nothing._

**A/N: So there will be fluff as promised and of course finally the first destination of the tour! By the way if any of you think I am like dragging the tour out considering its chapter seven and we are now only on the first destination, just a heads up that this whole fic is going to pretty much based around their time on tour! :)**

There was a soft knock on Damon's door before Elena tip toed in without waiting for a reply; she looked around to see Damon laying on the bed asleep a bottle of almost empty bourbon on the floor.

After her little meeting with Klaus earlier Elena had gone to her room to clear her head, she had felt so rotten and guilty about her actions towards Damon that she needed a while to gather her thoughts and prepare what she was going to say to Damon. That had been three hours ago and it was now six thirty, the time that Elena had finally gathered up enough courage to face Damon and seeing him now passed out by half eight with a bottle of bourbon was like another punch to the gut.

Elena walked over to Damon's silhouette in the darkened room which was only lit by the moonlight that was seeping through the undrawn curtains, she sat on the corner of the bed and watched Damon's sleeping form she could make out the little bruise forming on his cheek and felt the now familiar feeling of guilt form in her stomach.

She stroked his cheek and was shocked when Damon opened up his eyes "Elena? Why are you in here?" he asked groggily, slowly sitting up.

Elena quickly recoiled and coughed awkwardly "I came here to apologise, for earlier."

Damon rubbed his eyes and held his pounding headache; he was still drunk and was sure that he was hallucinating an apologising Elena in his bedroom.

"I know that you didn't take my stuff, it was Rebekah and therefore I'm sorry and I shouldn't have hit you" Elena said twiddling her thumbs as she stood by Damon's bed.

"No you shouldn't have" Damon sat up and looked Elena up and down, admiring her luscious curves and perky lips.

"I also spoke to Klaus; he told me a little story…" Elena trailed off.

Damon flicked the bedside light on, showing his blood shot eyes and bruised cheek but also his internal beauty and compelling eyes "and what bedtime story did Klaus indulge you with?"

Elena hesitated before sitting next to Damon "he told me about Rose."

Damon took a sharp intake of breath and rubbed his eyes again "why did Klaus tell you and what did Klaus tell you?"

Elena looked down to the floor "he told me the short version but I got the gist of what happened, I would say I'm sorry for your loss but we both know that it's not what you want to hear."

Damon nodded his head slowly knowing that Elena was right "Klaus shouldn't have told you, but considering it was all in the news I guess it's no big secret."

Elena shifted uncomfortably on the bed, she wanted to pity Damon but knew better than to so instead she changed the subject "that bruise on your face…" she trailed of nervously "you should let me have a look at it."

Damon chuckled "its fine Elena, you lost your temper we all do, believe me I know" he said wiggling his eyebrows and giving her his panty-dropping smirk.

Not one to be denied Elena shook her head and headed into their joint bathroom.

"Elena? What are you doing?" Damon questioned curiously.

Elena emerged a few seconds later with some cotton buds and anti-septic liquid "I told you Damon, now let me see."

Damon rolled his eyes but nevertheless complied, Elena dipped the cotton bud in the liquid and began to gently dab Damon's swollen cheek whilst her other hand was resting on his cheek, tilting his face toward her.

The cool liquid melted on Damon's heated skin cooling it down it was a soothing antidote to his stinging skin but it was also sizzling on his flushed skin from having Elena so close, it was no secret to anyone that Damon liked Elena he was just getting used to this heart-jacking feeling when around her.

"Tell me about her Damon, tell me about Rose" Elena spoke softly as she continued to dab the swollen skin.

Damon swallowed a lump in his throat "we met in high school, we had been friends for a while and when I sort of lost contact with you Rose was my shoulder to cry on" Damon coughed "not that you shouldn't have moved on and not that I cry" Damon added on.

"We became closer by the end of high school and dated, we had collage and everything planned but then we found out that Rose had some sort of terminal cancer. We went about our normal routines and it was by then that our band was becoming more recognised, Rose was a beautiful woman and she was the love of my life, she died two years after she was diagnosed but she died peacefully."

Elena smiled warmly, still dabbing Damon's face or more so caressing it "we were in bed one night, she was led in-between my legs and her head was above my heat, I was stroking her short pixie like locks and she was rubbing my hands. We knew that she could die at any moment so we cherished the smaller things, it was that night that she died in my arms; she fell asleep and never woke back up." Damon finished off sadly a frown on his beautiful features and a faraway look in his cerulean eyes.

"She looked like an angel and I knew that she knew that she would go to that one happy place, so then I started to pour my emotions into my music more and appreciate what I had to live for." Damon looked down at Elena's small face, her face was hard with concentration and although he could see how hard she was trying to fight it, he could see the familiar emotions of sadness and pity.

"That was a beautiful story Damon, I'm happy to know that you both accepted that it may not have a happy ending and that you didn't both just live in a pretend fantasy, I'm proud of you Damon."

Damon smirked down at Elena and watched as her luscious full lips parted slightly, she withdrew her hand from Damon's cheek and was now looking into the depths of his eyes, brown on blue. Elena could see Damon's hand itching to caress the locks of her wavy hair and Damon could see the desire written all over Elena's face, he slowly began to lean in cupping Elena's pink cheek.

"Elenaaaaa! I think your friends are on TV!" A suddenly very annoying blonde voice travelled through the walls causing Elena too immediately to pull back, she stood slowly as Damon stood with her, raking a slender hand through his coal black hair.

"Come on, let's go see" Elena said her voice unusually raspy.

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE

_You remind me of the babe  
>What babe? babe with the power<br>What power? power of voodoo  
>Who do? you do<br>Do what? remind me of the babe_

_I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry  
>What could I do<br>My baby's love had gone  
>And left my baby blue<br>Nobody knew_

_What kind of magic spell to use  
>Slime and snails<br>Or puppy dogs' tails  
>Thunder or lightning<br>Then baby said  
>Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)<br>Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
>Put that baby spell on me<br>Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
>Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)<br>Put that magic jump on me  
>Slap that baby, make him free<em>

_I saw my baby, trying hard as babe could try  
>What could I do<br>My baby's fun had gone  
>And left my baby blue<br>Nobody knew_

_What kind of magic spell to use  
>Slime and snails<br>Or puppy dog's tails  
>Thunder or lightning<br>Then baby said  
>Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)<br>Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
>Put that baby spell on me<br>Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
>Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)<br>Put that magic jump on me  
>Slap that baby, make him free<br>Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
>Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)<br>Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
>Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)<br>Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
>Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)<br>Put that baby spell on me (ooh)_

_You remind me of the babe  
>What babe? the babe with the power<br>What power? power of voodoo  
>Who do? you do<br>Do what? remind me of the babe_

_Dance magic, dance, ooh ooh ooh  
>Dance magic, dance magic, ooh ooh ooh<br>Dance magic_

_What kind of magic spell to use  
>Slime and snails<br>Or puppy dog tails  
>Thunder or lightning<br>Something frightening_

_Dance magic, dance  
>Dance magic, dance<br>Put that baby spell on me  
>Jump magic, jump<br>Jump magic, jump  
>Put that magic jump on me<br>Slap that baby make him free  
>Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)<br>Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
>Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)<br>Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
>Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)<br>Jump magic, jump  
>Put that magic jump on me<br>Slap that baby  
>Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)<br>Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
>Dance magic<br>Slap that slap that baby make him free  
>Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)<br>Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
>Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)<br>Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
>Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)<br>Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
>Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance<em>

"_Last but not least I would like to thank everybody who has donated for our chosen charity of the night! Tonight has been a blast and we have been more than happy to sing songs all night and raise money at this charity event, more than sixteen million people have tuned in tonight and over four million have donated! So thank you all for your cooperation and we hope to be able to do this again next year!" _Caroline's shrill voice rung out through the television speakers, Bonnie and Caroline were the main hosts of the British BBC's annual charity event, they had done so well for themselves and had flown out to Britain the day that Elena had left for tour.

The whole TV show was full of comedy, color and bouncy feel good songs, it was great to watch and everyone on tour had donated thirty dollars each, what? It's not like any one was poor.

"Well it seems like they have done well for the charity event" Elijah commented, walking over to the TV and switching it off.

Elena nodded her head as Klaus spoke up "right then, we are here in California and are literally about five minutes away from parking up so everyone get your shit together like now!"

Everyone darted into opposing rooms getting whatever was necessary for when they left the van, when it finally came to a halt Stefan, Elijah and Damon hopped out and began walking to the dressing rooms.

"You must have quite the good hit" Rebekah's low voice called out as she followed Elena around the trail to the dressing rooms.

"Well Rebekah, we both know how that could have been avoided now don't we?" Elena retorted.

"You did quite the number on that pretty face of his, when it's morning that is _certainly _going to show up" Rebekah sneered.

Elena was about to muster up a reply when Klaus appeared "now, now claws in ladies, Rebekah if you can't say anything nice..." Klaus let the familiar saying hang in the air.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and shoved Klaus "I'm just saying Nik; it's going to bruise up not that it hasn't already."

"Rebekah, I don't think Elena needs any more reminders, especially from the likes of you" Klaus scolded.

"Fuck off Nik, you can say whatever you want and be mean to whoever you want but when it comes to me I always I have to shut my mouth and just be seen and not heard." Rebekah cried out dramatically as she stormed off.

"Sorry about that Elena, you'll just have to take everything Rebekah says with a pinch of salt, she means well but she's just not _well. _If you get what I'm saying?"

Elena nodded her head "its fine Klaus, come on you don't want to be late."

Klaus ran off up the trail and into dressing rooms, Elena continued up the path until she was at the very peak her eyes almost popped out of her head as she looked down and saw the masses of people in the audience chanting over and over again '_POISONED MINDS, POISONED MINDS!'_

Elena knew they were good and getting pretty darn famous but she honestly had not expected there to be thousands and thousands of people there.

"HEY THERE CALIFORNIA, ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?" Elena recognised immediately as Damon's voice, she ran down the trail until she was near the dressing rooms and nearer the stage. "I SAID ARE YOU READY, TO FUCKING ROCK?"

The whole crowd when wild with screams and Elena slipped herself back stage thankful that the security had recognised her who by the way she had not expected to be there.

"TODAY WERE GONNA PLAY SOMETHING A LITTLE MORE OLD SCHOOL, HAS ANYONE EVER HEARD OF 'THE OTHER SIDE?'" Damon shouted out as the crowd went once again crazy.

The band set up their instruments and Damon tuned his guitar, "ONE TWO THREE FOUR!" He shouted out and they began to play.

_How long how long will I slide  
>Separate my side I don't<br>I don't believe it's bad  
>Slit my throat<br>It's all I ever_

_I heard your voice through a photograph  
>I thought it up it brought up the past<br>Once you know you can never go back  
>I've got to take it on the otherside<em>

_Centuries are what it meant to me  
>A cemetery where I marry the sea<br>Stranger things could never change my mind  
>I've got to take it on the otherside<br>Take it on the otherside  
>Take it on<br>Take it on_

_Pour my life into a paper cup  
>The ashtray's full and I'm spillin' my guts<br>She wants to know am I still a slut  
>I've got to take it on the otherside<em>

_Scarlet starlet and she's in my bed  
>A candidate for my soul mate bled<br>Push the trigger and pull the thread  
>I've got to take it on the otherside<br>Take it on the otherside  
>Take it on<br>Take it on_

_Turn me on take me for a hard ride  
>Burn me out leave me on the otherside<br>I yell and tell it that  
>It's not my friend<br>I tear it down I tear it down  
>And then it's born again<em>

_How long I don't believe it's bad  
>Slit my throat<br>It's all I ever_

They continued to play songs and rock out the stage making the whole place go crazy, all Elena could hear all night were the screams of the audience and many female voices shouting for Damon to 'fuck them' and 'make them his' which she found really degrading but didn't really expect any different from some of the easy women out there.

After they had finished the first 'concert' and had sat back with a few very persistent girls who had back stage passes they all began to trek back to the van, it was four in the morning and they were all feeling exhausted.

"Right, I'm just… fuck" Damon cursed as he patted down his jacket "shit" he continued.

"Damon, what's up?" Stefan questioned.

"Fuck, I think I've left the keys at the rooms and my hands are too full to go back and get them, I can't really make another trip back because in ten minutes there gonna shut off the lights and I'll get fucking lost."

Elena looked at the group members and saw that they all had their hands full "Rebekah would you…" Stefan began but was put off.

"No sorry Stef, Rebekah here is afraid of the dark" Elijah said stopping Stefan mid-sentence.

"Yeah but there's lights on for a little while more?" Stefan trailed off.

Rebekah shook her head "no way hoesay!"

"It's okay, I'll go, you said there in the changing room's right?" Elena chimed in, too tired to hear Rebekah go off again.

Damon nodded his head "it's just the way we came up, but you should probably run, the lights will go off soon."

Elena nodded her head "just don't leave without me, you never know what werewolves are lurking here" she said with a smirk.

"It's the vampires you want to watch out for" Damon said with a wink as Elena dashed off in the opposite direction.

Elena walked through the trail until she got to the dressing room which she knew that Damon had been occupying, Elena walked in and switched the lights on "keys, keys, keys" she muttered to herself as she was prodding around the room.

"Aha!" Elena praised herself as she pulled out some silvery keys, she walked out the dressing room and clicked the door shut, she locked the door with the key as Damon had instructed her and began the trail back up.

Elena was about half way up the trail when the lights went out "shit" she cursed under her breath as she fished in her pockets for her mobile phone then remembered that she had left it with Damon. Elena continued the best she could up what she assumed was the trail when she hit a rock and stumbled on the ground.

Elena fell to the ground and cut herself on some shattered glass "fuck" she cursed holding her throbbing hand.

It was dark.

She was lost.

She had cut her hand

Twisted her ankle.

And she was _Lost._

**A/N: Aha! So evil cliff hanger huh? Did anyone get the 'other side' song choice reference ? :3 Remember to View, Review and Follow"**

**Songs; Magic Dance – David Bowie. Other side – Red Hot Chili Peppers.**


	8. Sticks and Stones my break my bones

**Chapter eight – Sticks and Stones may break my bones.**

_Disclaimer; I own nothing_

**A/N: So what's up guys? First off I wanna apologise to anyone who was reading my fic '**_**love and war' **_**because I have regrettably deleted it. I am sorry to anyone who was interested but I guess no body was reviewing it anymore and honestly I was starting to lose interest. So I hope this chapter makes up for it and I am going to be putting in my all for this fic because I do honestly enjoy it! Don't forget to check out my other fics and drop a review!**

Pain shot through Elena Gilbert's leg and straight into her gut, she could feel the bile rising in her throat but was determined to keep it down. The pulsing in her hand was getting worse and she was fearing that she may need stiches; Elena gasped another pain shot out through her leg.

"Come on you can do this" she whispered to herself as she took another deep breath and tried to haul herself up off the ground. The problem with Elena was that she couldn't tell if she was in serious pain or if she was just being melodramatic, it sure felt like she was in a hell load of pain but then again a paper cut can feel like hell. All she did was slip and cut herself so it didn't seem so bad when you looked at it that way but on the other hand tons of people had broken their ankles by just slipping and losing their footing, all it took was one funny turn.

Grasping onto a loose branch, Elena willed herself to get back up again. Leaning on a tree Elena held her throbbing hand with her unwounded one and began scanning the area for something to help her hobble along with.

Smiling triumphantly Elena spotted a dead long stick lying next to her in the moon lit darkness she picked it up and began to slowly limp away, the stick easily supporting her small frame.

Elena had no idea where she was going and couldn't see a damn thing, she was in intense pain and oddly enough to her brain all she wanted was Damon. Since their mild heart-to-heart yesterday evening Elena had felt her connection grow stronger with Damon, like it had always been there ever since they were kids and she was just too afraid to delve deeper into it.

Looking down from the top of the hill Elena frowned, there was nothing to be seen apart from the obvious glows of the houses and businesses in the city. She had no idea where to go next "for fucking fuck sake!" Elena shouted out frustrated.

"Where the fuck am I supposed to go now?" Elena screamed out in a temper flaying her arms about, as she was waving her arms about she forgot about the stick support and went tumbling toward the ground, hitting her leg on something hard.

She let out a small whimper as she felt the searing pain and tears begin to build behind her eyes, she was scared and feeling hopeless in the lost dark.

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE

Damon frowned as he was leaning against the tour van, no sign of Elena and it _definitely _been over ten minutes now, more like half an hour.

"Hey, have any of you seen Elena?" Damon called into the van, being the only one who was outside waiting for Elena.

"No we haven't" Stefan said concern lacing his voice "we thought she was outside with you actually."

Damon shook his head "well she isn't and I've got her phone, I think we should go out and look for her" he suggested with a serious tone.

Klaus opened the door and Stefan followed out "us three will go and look, Elijah will stay here in case she comes back and he can stay with Rebekah considering she is asleep anyway" Klaus ordered.

Damon nodded his head and Stefan produced three flash lights from a nearby tool box "right, we all have each other's numbers, any sign of her and we call each other, right?" Klaus said.

All three nodded their heads before going off in opposite directions, Damon clicked on his flashlight and went trudging back down the track going the way that Elena would've gone.

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE

"Elena!" Elena thought that she was hallucinating her voice being called out through the darkness; she hadn't been on tour a week and had already broken her promise to her brother on staying safe. Elena knew that they would come look for her and she also knew that it was more than likely that they would find her but she seriously doubted that it would be until morning when her hand would be all infected and her leg would be worse, not to mention that they would send her straight back home.

Elena closed her eyes and found herself imagining the old days before her parents had died and when she had been forced to attend founder's balls with the _Salvatore's, _Elena smiled a small smile to herself as she remembered her little crush on Damon when he was fifteen, he was getting girlfriends from 'big school' like she was breaking dollies and although she had no idea about relationships and what they meant she had always found herself feeling jealous.

She could remember being forced to go to their house and always acting like she hated it when secretly she couldn't wait to get a glimpse of the eldest Salvatore brother. Every time she went Jeremy would go off to play games with Stefan and she would sit in the garden and watch as Damon tended to Roses which she later learned were is mother's favourite.

Elizabeth Salvatore would often come out and help Damon with the garden which would put the biggest smile on his face and she would just sit and watch from a faraway distance. Giuseppe Salvatore would then call for his wife's assistance in entertaining the guests and Elena would hide behind tree's because she had always been afraid of Giuseppe, she would watch him storm up to Damon and every time she would watch that smile from moments ago be wiped straight of his face and be replaced with a hard emotion.

"Elena!" There it was again, this time it was in Damon's voice. Sometimes he would call her down into the parlour and he would sneak her a couple sweets from the kitchen, she would run up and hide after receiving the chocolates and sometimes she would hear Giuseppe shouting at Damon for eating all the chocolates.

This time she could see him; his dark wash jeans and devilish leather jacket, his jet black shirt and matching shoes. Then there was that raven hair that she often fantasised about combing her fingers through and those ocean deep eyes in which every time she spoke to him she found herself swimming in.

She could see him getting closer and revelled in the hallucination the best she could before she felt herself being shaken, literally. She whimpered silently and heard it again "Elena! Elena, wake up!" She opened her eyes and saw those award winning oceans looking down on her with concern and worry.

"Damon" she whispered as he lifted her up away from the dewy ground.

"What are we going to do with you?" He muttered as he carried her back to the tour van bridal style in the complete darkness.

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE  
>Elena opened her eyes to find herself on a soft surface in a warm atmosphere; she looked around the room and instantly recognised it as her bedroom in the tour van. She slowly tried to lift herself up using her elbows when a sudden flash of pain hit her, she winced and fell back onto the bed as her eyes were slowly un-blurring themselves.<p>

Damon walked into the room and was relieved to see her finally awake, he had worried that he would have had to take her to a hospital if she wouldn't of woken up in the next 30 minutes. "Elena?" Damon manoeuvred himself so that he was sat next to her lying form on the bed "hey Elena, are you okay?"

Relief washed over her as she instantly recognised the blue-eyed wonder "Damon?"

"The one and only" he replied with a smirk, Elena began to lift herself up but Damon only held her back with his hand "Elena, you should not be sitting up."

Elena shook her head "please can you prop up some pillows so I can lean against them" Elena batted her long eyelashes at Damon knowing it was weakness.

"Okay fine" Damon grumbled as he leant behind and began to stack up some pillows, as he was stacking pillows Elena got this over whelming aroma of man musk; cinnamon, wood chippings, mint, bourbon and tobacco. Elena knew instantly that the smell was Damon; it always had been since the moment he turned 15 and began acting like a young man.

Once he was done Elena propped herself up and studied Damon's expression, it was of shock, relief, his typical arrogant smirk and maybe love? Elena shook her head internally at the ridiculous notion "you missy had us all seriously worried back there, I thought that the werewolves had actually gotten to you!" Damon said with smirk lightening the situation.

Elena giggled and smiled at Damon's ridiculous hypothesis "well at least my big bad vampire came to save the day" Elena retorted as Damon smiled, actually _smiled._

"So" Damon started taking on a relaxed but serious tone "you have sprained your ankle which is no surprise" he said rolling his eyes "and you've also split your hand which will need stiches" Damon added slowly as he watched Elena cringed "Klaus has called out a doctor, I think her name is Meredith? Anyway she has agreed to come out and she shouldn't be long now."

Elena nodded her head "this could only happen to me right?" She said shaking her head.

Damon frowned "don't be stupid Elena, you've always been clumsy."

Elena rolled her eyes "you're not going to send me back home are you?"

Damon smirked a little "can't handle the thought of being away from me for so long?"

Elena snorted, even though it was pretty much the truth.

"No, we won't send you back, but you gotta stay away from…" Damon thought of the right words "anything scary in the big bad world" Damon concluded.

Elena giggled again "I suppose I should stay away from you then."

"Oh no, we wouldn't want that" Damon mused just as the doctor walked in.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Meredith; let's have a look shall we?"

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE

Damon sat in the 'living room' with Klaus, each of them smoking a cigarette "so it's day one of tour and I thought out of all us that would end up with a sprained ankle and knackered hand would be you pissed up and not Elena" Klaus said with a chuckle.

Damon rolled his eyes "more like you; remember when you were trying to flirt with that Camille girl when you were 17 and drunk? You ended up puking on her dress and she hit you with a glass beer bottle, which shattered and knocked your balance making you fall in a pond"

"Whatever Damon, if we're gonna start exchanging failed pick up's then bring it on" Klaus said smirking as he took another puff.

"So Elena then, have you finally admitted that you might like her more than you're trying to convince yourself?" Klaus asked Damon as he reached into the cooler and produced two beer bottles, handing one to Damon and opening one for himself.

"You know I think Rebekah and Stefan are secretly seeing each other and if not they are seriously crushing" Damon said avoiding the subject and taking down a long gulp.

Klaus rolled his eyes "you cannot avoid the subject forever but since you have moved on to that topic I think so too, I just don't know if Rebekah is ready for something like that."

Damon nodded his head slowly "you should trust my brother, I think he knows what he's doing. He spent a lot of time with our cousin Emma who had OCD they were like two peas in a pod."

Klaus chugged down a big gulp and shrugged "I like your brother and I trust he knows what he's doing, it's my sister that I'm worried about."

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE

Elena pulled out the little song book from under her pillow and a pen from her bed side draw, she had felt inspired to write a song but wasn't too sure what to write about; she was in the mood for something sad. Well her mood wasn't sad but it something about Damon that filled her with sorrow, but not the kind that made her want to run for miles, the kind that made her want to run towards him and take all of the sorrow away.

But then she had an idea, when Elena was younger about 7 and when Damon was 12 they would sometimes go into a field filled to the top with barely, they would sneak in and Damon's mother would give them a little picnic basket. Elena would often run out in a long dress with a straw hat and Damon would wear little slacks and a shirt just as if it were 1950, Elena could remember how she read a story where one of the princesses kissed a prince and she had always imagined Damon being her prince and giving her a kiss.

With that idea Elena began to scribble down a song that reminded her of all those years ago when they were little innocent children.

_Kiss me out on the bearded barley  
>Nightly, beside the green, green grass<br>Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
>You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress<em>

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
>Lead me out on the moonlit floor, lift your open hand<br>Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
>Silver moon's sparkling<br>So kiss me_

_Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
>Swing me upon its hanging tire<br>Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
>We'll take the trail marked on your father's map<em>

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
>Lead me out on the moonlit floor, lift your open hand<br>Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
>Silver moon's sparkling<br>So kiss me_

_Kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
>Lead me out on the moonlit floor, lift your open hand<br>Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
>Silver moon's sparkling<br>So kiss me_

_So kiss me  
>So kiss me<br>So kiss me_

Elena smiled herself as the words flew out of her pen and onto her little blue song book, it was like earlier on she had had an epiphany and that now she realized how much she was actually looking forward to seeing Damon tomorrow morning.

Just then her phone rang and she slowly picked it up with her uninjured hand "hello"

"_Oh my gosh Elena!" _Caroline's voice squealed out through the other end.

"Hey there care!" Elena replied her mood brightening.

"_You will never guess who rang me and asked me out and by the way, I had no idea how this person got my number!" _Caroline rambled on.

"Who asked you out?" Elena asked curiously

"_Klaus Mikaelson called me yesterday afternoon and asked me if after his tour I would go out with him or better yet, to him might I add. He asked if I could meet him on tour!" _ Caroline screeched down the phone in a high pitched voice.

Elena smirked; Damon must have given Klaus Caroline's number.

**A/N: So once again apologies for '**_**Love & War' **_**but as I said I wasn't into it anymore, but on the bright side I can put more effort into this and my other fic! Also I remembered that I mentioned in a previous chapter that Elena and Damon had actually spent their childhood together so I thought that why not refer to that every now and then, I mean I'm guessing a few of you are curious? So although this is DE obviously there needs to be some other characters involved and although there are they aren't in it so much so as you leave a **_**review **_**could you please say what character you would like to see more of or what couple. THANKYOU!**

**Song - Kiss me by Sixpence None The Richer**


	9. The Angel of Song

**Chapter nine – The angel of song**

_Disclaimer; I own nothing_

**A/N: Okay, okay so don't slaughter me but I deleted my other fic 'How the wrong class became the right one' *winces* my apologies **_**again **_**to anyone who was reading but it wasn't really touching me anymore. Sometimes I get little ideas on DE fics I can create and I always want to right them but then I remember I will have like 10 fics to update and I never stick to them and its just cray! However, pinky promises that I will not be deleting this fic anytime soon, what I'm going to do is every time I get a fic idea I'm going to write a couple of chapters without posting and see if it feels right or not, if so then I will obviously start a new fic. So explanation aside, 58 followers woo hoo! Keep the reviews going and thank you so much guys, you have no idea how much I truly appreciate it. (P.S – I've changed chapter one a bit because some of the stuff in there doesn't really make sense so I would recommend reading chappie one again!)**

Bonnie Bennett rolled her eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that night "Damon, he's mad what do you want me to do, put a spell on him?" Bonnie asked sarcastically as she adjusted her mobile phone to her ear.

"_Well it would be nice considering you act like a witch most of the time anyway" _Damon's voice sailed through the phone "_look, tell him that I'm sorry Elena got hurt but I'm not sorry that I'm keeping her on tour with me, she doesn't want to go home Bon."_

Bonnie huffed "it's not me who needs persuading it's Jeremy, you had one job Salvatore keep her safe and she can tour, and she ended up breaking her leg or whatever."

"_God dammit Bonnie I am not sending he back, she doesn't want to go back tell Jeremy to grow up and stop acting like a pussy, she's a legal adult and can look after herself" _Damon ranted down the phone.

"Whatever Damon, I'll try to talk to him but even you have to admit that he gets the right to be pissed at you, its first destination of tour and you are already pissing on his rules." Bonnie states matter of factly.

Damon smirks "_fine, anyway I have to go now, my manager is on the other line and is getting his panties in a twist, see you later babe."_

"Damon!" Bonnie scowls.

"_Well there are other things I could call you like; Bon Bon, little witch, Bennett, or my personal favourite; best deep throat ever"_ Damon lists off smugly.

"You are an asshole, good bye Damon" Bonnie grumbles before hanging up.

Yes, he had tapped that, and it wasn't bad either actually considering they used to hate each other and the irony was that having a one or two night stand was what made them hate each other a little less.

"This is the horny old men hotline, how may I help you blow off your steam today?" Damon asked into the phone as he switched onto the line that Alaric was on.

"_Ha ha, very funny."_ Alaric says as he clears his throat "_so I looked back on your performance from last night and you did great, you got over one million people at that concert and I hear there are gonna be more at tonight's."_

Damon smirked triumphantly "well, that's what happens when you have talent."

Alaric rolls his eyes "_you need to be at your destination by eight tonight, last night you were a little late and I need you to be on time, can you do that 'oh mighty one'?" _ He mocks.

"Sure can master" Damon retorts "I'll see you in six months buddy" He finally says as he hangs up.

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE

A strange crash sounds on the floor from Stefan's room and Elena hears is as she's walking past to get a bottle of water "Damon?"

Damon turns around from his position on the couch "what?"

"Come here, did you hear that? I think someone is smashing the stuff up in Stefan's room." Damon stands up and walks up to wear Elena is standing, he crosses his arms and stands still straining his hearing until he hears what can only be identified as a moan of pleasure.

Damon smirks "I think Stefan brought someone back with us."

Elena blushes as she realises "we should give him some privacy Damon." She says as she begins to tug on his arm.

"No wait Elena, I want to see who it is" Damon slowly pushes the door open despite Elena's protests to reveal both Stefan and Rebekah in a very compromising position, he slowly closes the door quietly and lets out a muffled laugh.

"Damon!" Elena hisses as she slaps his arm "that was an invasion of privacy."

Damon shrugs "well can't say I didn't see that one coming" he says gesturing the noises of Rebekah and Stefan.

As they both head to the bathroom Damon begins to speak again "we could be doing that Elena, if you would stop turning me down" he says seductively.

Elena blushes and turns on the tap "you are such a pervert, you think with your dick 98% of the time I swear" she says as she carefully lifts a glass, avoiding her stiches the best she can.

Damon smirks "remember when you were 8 and I was 13 and we went tree climbing?" Damon suddenly asks as Elena nods her head curiously.

"I got my first ever erection that day as I saw you climbing up the trees in that flowery dress."

"Damon Salvatore!" Elena scolds "we were just kids how could you ever think of stuff like that!"

"Well I was also slowly becoming a teenage boy, I thought you were pretty." Damon says trailing of slightly.

Elena smiles at the non-crude comment "is that why you went home early that day?"

Damon nodded slightly "I went home to tell my mum because I didn't understand what it meant; she wasn't in so I told my dad instead."

Elena's smile wavered "why didn't you come out the follow week? What did he say?"

Damon's eyes turned a cold shade of blue as he remembered the day "he told me that I was disgusting for having such impure thoughts on a girl younger than me" Damon seemed to hesitate "and then he slapped me and told me that I ever touched myself _down there_ that he would punish me harshly."

Elena's eyes grew wide taking in the information that was all new, how could a little play full banter turn into this? She looked up at Damon who was staring at the tiled floor "was your dad always horrible to you like that?"

Damon looked back up the ghost of a smirk gracing his beautiful lips "I don't want to talk about my dad anymore, he died a few years back and I don't miss him, that's all you need to know." He said as he squirted some toothpaste on a black electric tooth brush.

Questions swirling around in Elena's brain like little flies, after Damon had said that it left a ton of new questions to pop up in her head, is this why he always had bruises? Was this why he always went to his mum? Was this why he had so many commitment issues? Did Stefan know? How far did Giuseppe go? Did _Elizabeth _ever know? Was Stefan also a victim? Did he get punished when he gave her things like chocolates?

The cogs were turning in Elena's brain and she jumped when he placed a cold palm on the creamy exposed flesh of her arm "Stefan doesn't know and Stefan wasn't involved in anything _if _anything that Giuseppe may or may not have done." Damon stated answering a few but not nearly enough questions that Elena was conjuring up by the minute.

She nodded her head finally and began to brush her teeth "so how's that ankle holding up? Damon asked changing the subject.

"It's good" Elena said as she spat out some toothpaste "it's a little swollen and kinda aches but I'll live, my hand is fine also but I can't close my palm yet without it hurting."

Damon nodded "I could give you a foot rub if you like?" he suddenly suggested nervously "like I used to back in the old days" he said smirking.

Elena rolled her eyes "I remember playing doctor with you when I was 6 and you were 11, you were meant to give me a nice foot rub but instead you began tickling me!" Elena pouted sweetly.

"Hey, that was the only cure for whatever made up diagnoses I gave you!" Damon defended as he held his hands up in a surrender like fashion.

"Okay, you can but no funny business mister!" She said narrowing her eyes, Damon feigned a hurt expression.

"Me try to seduce you?" He said smugly "get your mind out of the gutter missy!"

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE

"What would you say if I asked for your permission to date your sister?" Stefan asked nervously as he sat between Klaus and Elijah on the main sofa.

Klaus smirked at Stefan's nervousness and Elijah looked at him curiously "it depends what your intentions are with her." Elijah states as he observes Stefan closely.

"Pure, I promise!" Stefan hurries to say as Klaus almost bursts out laughing, yeah he had heard there little tryst earlier.

"No not that" Elijah says rolling his eyes "you know that she has OCD and you know that she is a handful and does unexpected things at times, Rebekah can be clingy and annoying but she is also just a girl, I need to trust that you understand that."

Stefan nods his head "I'm not stupid I know how to handle people with OCD, my cousin had it. I wouldn't bother asking you if I was serious about taking an interest in Rebekah" Stefan says confidently.

"It's not up to me who is involved in Rebekah's love life, she can date whom she wants and I trust you Stefan, just don't break her heart or there will be consequences" Elijah lightly threatens.

Stefan nods his head once again and Klaus is about to say something when his phone beeps with a message from 'BLONDIE';

_Klaus, I have no idea how you got my number and I know what kind of person you are, however I might consider going on a date with you__** when **__you get back, provided you buy me a pretty outfit and pay for our meal._

_Sorry I don't come easy – Caroline._

Klaus smirks at the message and begins tying in a reply;

_I will see you in six months Blondie, I hope you like blue._

_-Klaus_

~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE

Damon was walking out of the bathroom with a towel draped around his hips and another in his hand, ruffling his hair dry.

After giving Elena a foot massage she had drifted to sleep, he had decided to take a shower and then he was going to start writing a new song for the band.

Damon rolled up a cigarette and sat on his bed, towel around his hips and hair dripping wet as he began to pencil down lyrics, ash occasionally landing on the paper.

When he decided that he was done he began looking around for his guitar to pin some notes with it but huffed when he couldn't find it "where the fuck?" Damon grumbled to himself.

He continued to look when he heard the unmistakable strumming of his acoustic, he followed the sound expecting the end up right under Klaus's nose but paused when he realised it was coming from Elena's room.

Curiously he leant his ear against the door and was surprised when she began to play perfect notes to an unknown song then listened as she began to sing in an angelic voice.

_Step by step  
>Heart to heart<br>Left, right, left  
>We all fall down<br>Like toy soldiers_

_It wasn't my intention to mislead you  
>It never should have been this way<br>What can I say  
>It's true, I did extend the invitation<br>I never knew how long you'd stay_

_When you hear temptation call  
>It's your heart that takes, takes the fall<br>Won't you come out and play with me_

_Step by step  
>Heart to heart<br>Left, right, left  
>We all fall down<br>Like toy soldiers_

_Bit by bit  
>Torn apart<br>We never win  
>But the battle wages on<br>For toy soldiers_

_It's getting hard to wake up in the morning  
>My head is spinning constantly<br>How can it be?  
>How could I be so blind to this addiction?<br>If I don't stop, the next one's gonna be me_

_Only emptiness remains  
>It replaces all, all the pain<br>Won't you come out and play with me_

_Step by step  
>Heart to heart<br>Left, right, left  
>We all fall down<br>Like toy soldiers_

_Bit by bit  
>Torn apart<br>We never win  
>But the battle wages on<br>For toy soldiers_

_We never win_

_Only emptiness remains  
>It replaces all, all the pain<br>Won't you come out and play with me_

_Step by step  
>Heart to heart<br>Left, right, left  
>We all fall down<br>Like toy soldiers_

_Bit by bit  
>Torn apart<br>We never win  
>But the battle wages on<br>For toy soldiers_

_Step by step  
>Heart to heart<br>Left, right, left  
>We all fall down<br>Like toy soldiers_

_Bit by bit  
>Torn apart<br>We never win  
>But the battle wages on<br>For toy soldiers_

Damon listened as she sang the words to her song in a perfect voice, he had no idea that she could sing all this time and she was so damn good.

He couldn't help himself, he felt himself finding less and less reasons each day to not want Elena. He took a deep breath as he threw his cigarette butt in the toilet and ran his slender fingers through his hair; this was it he was smitten, stupid, whipped.

He was in _love._

**A/N: So in this chapter I tried to add in a bit of all of the characters because I feel like I should get devoted with this seeing as though this is the only fic I am working on at the moment.**

**A couple of you said that you liked my song choice on the previous fic so I thought 'okay then, why not add in some older songs?' So I don't know if any of you have heard the song I included but feel free, in fact I recommend that you listen you to it as you imagine Elena singing.**

**Remember; View, Review and follow!**

**Song – Toy Soldiers by Martika **


End file.
